herosguildfandomcom-20200214-history
HGd10PHB - Spell Aspect - Material Component
Material Component - Aspect The Material Component Aspect of a spell is similar to the Focus Aspect in that it uses physical ingredients as part of the spell casting. However, a material component gets used up with every casting and so are not quite as expensive as a focus used to cast a comparable spell. Material Components can be found, quested for, and a lot of times purchased at the local mage's store in town. They provide a channel for the spell from the mind into the material world but also a severe limitation in that if a caster has none of the needed material, they can't cast the spell. With that limitation comes the benefit of a reduction in the Cost of the spell to construct. Primary Characteristic = Constitution or Wisdom Secondary Characteristic = Intelligence or Beauty Spell Construction Material components reduce the cost of spells based on their rarity, uniqueness, and association with the Spectrum of the spell being cast. Though the story behind any one component may be an adventure unto itself, for game mechanics, they are all boiled down to market value. The first reason for this is the simplicity of having a single standard by which to create the spells. Second, and more of an in game reason, is that these components cost what they do because of the adventure behind procuring them. A pinch of dust is not an investment of life, liberty, or property to obtain and so do not have a significant market value. However, the scale of a Ferrous Dragon is a major risk of all three. An adventurer who has obtained such a rare and dangerous commodity will see very high demand and therefore can ask a very high price. There is no DS to Learn associated with this Spell Construction Modification. Below is the scale of cost reduction for material component value. * 0-<10 Chrusil => -0% * 10-<100 Chrusil => -1% * +100 up to <1000 Chrusil => An additional -1% * +1000 up to <10,000 Chrusil => An additional -1% * +10,000 up to <100,000 Chrusil => An additional -1% * No market value; ultra rare or dangerous => GM's discretion above 30%. Material component cost reduction stacks with verbal and somatic components, but not with focus. Aetherial Spells Some spell casters will invariably find themselves in a situation where they need that spell, but no longer have the materials for it. For expensive or rare materials, that is simply too bad. However, for some of the lower material cost spells, the caster can expend EDR equal to the Chrusil value of the material component/10 to cast the spell without it. However, since the spell is designed to function with some sort of anchor in physical reality, the caster must also pay a cost in Life equal to the Cost reduction. For example, Coshek Shamayim, the Voidmancer, wishes to cast a spell with a material component equal to 1500 Chrusil in value. Such a component gives him an 11% cost reduction of the spell. He must pay 150 EDR and 11 Life to cast the spell without the material component. Traits and Foibles can further modify material component use. Navigation Aspects * Casting Time * Duration * Endurance * Intensity * Number of Targets * Other * Range * Shape * Focus * Verbal Component * Somatic Component * Material Component Main Index * [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home']] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Knowledge Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes * Chapter 11 - Rules of Engagement